August Drabbles Night
by Tyoro Dwin'tlithar
Summary: This is for Dokuga's August Drabbles Night. Prompts are:  Pattern, Stitch, Sew, Seam, Needle, Thread, Patch, Cloth, Pin, and Cushion
1. Bathroom Trouble

PROMPT 1 PATTERN:

'Deep breaths,' Kagome thought to herself. In. Out. In. Out. 'Deep calm breaths, I will not hurt him. I will not hurt him; I will not beat the crap out of him.'

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called to him from the bathroom as she stared in horror.

"Hn."

Kagome could see a pattern. Her eye began to twitch as her anger.

"Sesshoumaru, can you please explain the bathroom to me?"

Silence met her question. Kagome poked her head around the corner. Sesshoumaru was long gone. Kagomes eye twitch became more prominent.

"SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU YOU BETTER GET YOUR FURRY WHITE TUSHY BACK HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP!"


	2. The Prank

PROMPT 2 STITCH:

It wasn't funny, really it wasn't, Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at his fur. His poor fur. It was all Inuyashas fault. Kagome could help. Couldn't she? As if by magic Kagome came around the side of the house carrying a basket of clothes.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. There before her larger than life was Sesshoumaru in his canine form, neon green. She tried to hold it in, but really who wouldn't loose it at seeing a dog the size of their house neon green? Kagome tried to keep a straight face, but laughter won out.

"Hahaha, ha ha! Oh my GOD! Sesshoumaru what happened to you?" Kagome asked still in stitches. "Hahahaha, haaa! Oh, my side hurts!"


	3. The Hole

PROMPT 3 SEW:

Kagome starred in horror at the giant hole on the side of Sesshoumaru's tux jacket. She was not a seamstress. No, not in the least; so why did he think that she would be able to fix his Tux in time for the Charity Ball? IT WAS IN TWO HOURS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru questioned softly from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Can you fix it," Sesshoumaru asked hesitantly.

"If you hadn't gotten into a fight with Inuyasha again we wouldn't have to see if my sewing skills were up to snuff now would we?" Kagome all but growled at Sesshoumaru.


	4. Bad Brothers

PROMPT 4 SEAM:

Kagome followed the seam through the trees cautiously. It wasn't all that hard to do seeing as there were branches and whole trees strewn in either direction. Kagome could see that there were a few chunks of earth and boulders here and there too causing her to wonder what could do this kind of damage.

"WINDSCAR!"

Kagome hit the ground before the attacks name was out of Inuyasha's mouth. Winds howled through the trees above her; tree trunks cracked and branches broke off falling with great 'THUNKS' sounding through out the area. Kagome looked up peering through her bangs to see the combatants. Anger coursed hot through her.

"INUYASHA! SESSHOUMARU! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

In a blink they were gone.


	5. Homicidal Kagome

PROMPT 5 NEEDLE:

Kagome had finally found a needle after an hour of searching; it was the bone needle Kaede had given her to sew injuries shut if needed. Now after searching for such a long time she only had an hour left to get ready and fix his jacket. IF she could fix his jacket.

"Kagome? Did you fix my jacket yet?" Sesshoumaru asked, from the bathroom.

Kagome's mouth drew into a thin line and her eye began to twitch in irritation. She had the desire to hurt him badly. VERY badly.

'Would it reach his brain if I shoved it in his eye?' Kagome wondered as she stared at the needle. 'Then there wouldn't be a problem.'


	6. Slow and Painful

PROMPT 6 THREAD:

THANK GOD Sesshoumaru's jacket was black. Who knew what she would do if it were white? This was the thought that kept Kagome's sanity. Now she just had to find some thread and have the STUPID thing sewn in… Kagome glanced at the clock. Ooooh she was so going to kill them when this was over.

"Mom," Kagome called from the top of the stairs. "Have you seen any black thread lately?"

"No, dear, I believe we ran out last week."

"Oh… Ok. Thanks Mom."

'Oh yes,' Kagome thought as her eye twitched, 'I am sooo going to kill them when this over; very painfully and slowly'.


	7. Innocent Question

PROMPT 7 PATCH:

"Aawww, aren't you a cutie," Kagome cooed at the kitten. "Yes you are, yes you are! You're such a sweet thing!"

'No, no it isn't. It's an ugly scraggily thing that looks to have some kind of illness. It's the ugliest thing I've seen in awhile.'

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, isn't she such a cute little kitten," Kagome asked as she turned and held the kitten up for his inspection. "I think I shall name her Patch!"

Sesshoumaru froze. Now there was a question that would be his downfall. 'No the fur ball is the ugliest piece of fuzz I've ever seen but I can't tell her that now can I?'


	8. Rin's Curiosity

PROMPT 8 CLOTH:

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn."

"Rin would like to know what this is." Rin said holding up some kind of lacey object for Sesshoumaru to inspect.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the strange cloth by one of its straps. The object dangled from one of his claws as he turned it this way and that way. He didn't really know what the thing was, but didn't want to tell Rin that. Sesshoumaru was about to tell Rin not to bother with it when Kagome appeared in camp with kindling in her arms.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped as she saw her underwear hanging from his finger. Kagome stared in shock before she rushed over and grabbed them. "What are you doing with my things?"


	9. Interuptus

PROMPT 9 PIN:

Sesshoumaru slammed Kagome up against the tree, the rough bark rubbed against her back, and pinned her there, his molten gaze boring into hers. His eyes were locked with hers as he lowered his head, his lips just a hairs breath away from hers.

"Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama!"

Kagome groaned almost silently as her eyes slid closed and she banged the back of her against the tree. She opened her eyes and stared at Sesshoumaru. His gaze held a glint of amusement in them. Kagome was going to kill that perverted monk.

"The monk calls for you."

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku called once again.

"Yes," Kagome asked as she stepped out from behind the tree after she straightened her clothing.

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru-sama? Inuyasha is most insistent a that we should move on."

Correction she was going to kill Inuyasha.


	10. Light Weight

PROMPT 10 CUSHION:

Kagome knew she was drunk, but it didn't really register with her as she giggled. What was this her second cup? Or was it her third? Kagome took another sip from her cup and giggled as she watched Inuyasha make a fool of himself and she didn't even do anything about it. She was such a light weight. Kagome stood up a bit shakily and stumbled over to her bag.

"Well," Kagome said, "it's time for me go to bed."

Kagome tried unsuccessfully to unroll her sleeping bag. Eventually she got frustrated and kicked it which made her loose her balance. Kagome wind milled her arms as she tried to keep her balance, unfortunately for Sesshoumaru it didn't work out all that great, for Kagome… Well she had a new pillow.

"You're such a nice cushion." Kagome slurred a bit before she fell in to unconsciousness. Curiosity


End file.
